Tool boxes are well known in the art and are commonly used by handymen, servicemen, and motor mechanics. Such boxes are generally in the form of an elongated rectangular or square shaped container having a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall, a pair of side walls and a cover or a pair of covers which is/are usually hinged to the back wall or side walls. The cover may also have a handle or means for holding and carrying the tool box from one location to another. One or more trays are usually disposed inside the container. The tray may be completely removable or pivotally mounted so that it can be partially lifted out to gain access to the storage area underneath.
It is known that handymen, servicemen, or motor mechanics lying in a supine position under sinks, cabinets, cars or other enclosed spaces for an extended period of time have a high incidence of back and neck pain and injuries. These pains and injuries typically are caused by lying in the confined spaces for a long time and doing the repair work in an unsupported position, which is not only painful but very uncomfortable, thereby causing strain to the individual's neck and back. While various apparatuses and aids can be brought in to help support the handyman, these aids increase the burden of carrying additional material to the job site.
Efforts have been made in the prior art to overcome these types of problems by attempting to combine a tool box and a handyman support. For example, European Publication No. EP0286750 describes a flat board that can be used as a lounge to lie on under a car. When the lounge is folded up, a tool box is formed. However, this prior art has limitations because the tools cannot be stored in the apparatus when it is being used as a lounge and also since the lounge is not at an incline, it does not provide support to the neck and back while working in a supine position. Further, the box can be used either as a tool box or as a lounge. However, it is not possible to use the same device both as a lounge as well as a tool box simultaneously.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,985 discloses a tool box with a built-in head rest. However, this tool box provides a head rest but does not support the back and therefore would be uncomfortable to lie on. Further, the head rest occupies some additional space on the tool box.
Further, in the past when a person is working in confined spaces, for example under a sink, he or she has to lie over the “edge” of the cabinet base, wherein the cabinet space floor goes down at a 90 degree angle to the room floor. Even using a rolled up towel, or the like, can cause this edge to gouge into the person's back.
The prior art documents as discussed above disclose a combination tool box which can assist the individual working in confined spaces in a supine position for a long time. However, these prior arts do not disclose any such device which can be used as a tool box for holding the tools inside while simultaneously supporting the neck and back of the individual working in a supine position. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a combination tool box with adjustable support to the back and neck for an individual working in a supine position.